


Good Morning

by I_am_pure_trash_you_know



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I just wanted to write some fluff for my bestie, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Short, a little ooc, relationship milestones, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_pure_trash_you_know/pseuds/I_am_pure_trash_you_know
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi took a deep breath. This was it. The end. The end of Tsukki and Yamaguchi. He was moving beyond it.</p>
<p>(Don't worry, there's actually no angst. At all.)</p>
<p>A short Tsukkiyama oneshot featuring a courageous Yamaguchi and a flirty Tsukki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannahkannao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/gifts).



Yamaguchi took a deep breath. This was it. The end. The end of Tsukki and Yamaguchi. He was moving beyond it.

As he walked up to Tsukki’s front door, like he's done everyday for the entire school year, Yamaguchi steeled himself and knocked. 

Right on schedule, Tsukki opened the door, backpack in hand.

Yamaguchi stuttered a bit, then spat out a, “Good morning, Kei-kun!” 

He turned on his heel, trying to hide his now beat-red face. Yamaguchi expected Tsukki to say something biting or just silently stare at him.

But after a pause...

“...Morning Tadashi. Did you sleep well?”

Tsukki followed him down the stairs and grabbed his arm, halting Yamaguchi’s frantic attempts to flee. Yamaguchi refused to glance at his boyfriend's face. He stubbornly stared down at his shoes.

“T- Tadashi, how did you sleep?”

Now that forced Yamaguchi to look up. Tsukishima Kei, speaking in a way that wasn't perfect? Well, ok, it was still perfect, just out of the ordinary.

Tsukki was blushing, beet red. He had the smallest smile on his face but he wouldn't meet Yamaguchi’s stare.

It was the sweetest thing Yamaguchi had ever seen.

So he had to take advantage of it, detaching Tsukki’s grip on his arm only to grab his hand tightly. He tugged the two onto the sidewalk and began walking with Tsukki toward the school. (Actually, it was more of a dragging kind of thing- Tsukki’s mind hadn’t quite caught up to what was happening yet.)

“I slept pretty well. How did you sleep?”

Stumbling a little, Tsukki started walking briskly.

“I… didn’t sleep well at all, really.”

“What?? Why?”   
That was so Tsukki. He slept really deeply, and he would never admit to not being prepared for the day. Pride, you know.

“Because I was dreaming of you all night.”

“JESUS, KEI.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my lovely best friend's birthday! Go read her fics (I will never surpass her in writing :D), she's hannahkannao. Or you should go follow her on tumblr at violist-yamaguchi. She is amazing, go tell her that.
> 
> My tumblr: shosta-bro-vich-is-my-name


End file.
